Six Degrees of Separation
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: And so I went through the six stages that you supposedly go through after a break up. My heart broke into a million pieces, my world split down the middle, I convinced myself that I was okay, I saw her again with someone else, and I realized that I could have handled things in a different and better way. I went through the six degrees of separation.


**So basically I was listening to this song, Six Degrees of Separation by The Script and I thought that it would make it an interesting short story. I posted it on Wattpad, but I though it also worked well for Adrian and Ricky. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Script or their song Six Degrees of Separation. **

* * *

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

"So it's over then?" Adrian whispered as a few tears escaped from her does shaped, brown eyes , down her olive colored skin.

"I think that would be best." I took a deep breath and shut my eyes closed, not wanting to witness the hurt that flashed across her face. Opening them a few seconds later I found her still standing in front of me, looking lost.

"Over?" She croaked out again. "That's it? That's all your really going to say?"

"That's what you asked me." I answered, struggling to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes.

She ran a hand through her dark brown locks. A habit I noticed she performed whenever she was upset or frustrated. "After four years together that's really all your going to say? After all we've been through that's really how you want to leave things?"

"Adrian." I reached out to brush a strand of hair off her face, but pulled away quickly when I saw her flinch. "This is not how I wanted things to go between us. You know that. And as much as this hurts right now, it's going to hurt even more if we don't do it. It's going to happen eventually. And honestly I don't think I'll be able to take it then. How we'll be able to take it then."

She tilted her chin to look me in the eyes, her jaw quivered. "You really believe that?"

"I love you.. And that's why we need to do this." I wiped away the few tears streaming down my face with the back of my hand. "I don't want things to turn sour between us. I don't want to look back in the future and not only see happy memories."

"Okay." I watched as she took a deep breath. "If you really think that we need to this. Then okay." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, her lips lingered for a few seconds before pulling away. "I should get going. My mom told me she'd help me pack." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I instantly responded by wrapping mine around her waist. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, and nothing had ever felt more right. I wanted to blurt out that it wasn't what we should do. It wasn't what I wanted to do anymore. All I wanted to do was have her in my arms forever. But I didn't, all I did was stand there and hug her back. "I love you." She breathed into my neck one last time and then she was gone.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. Rethinking what had just happened as I took every step. Inside, I collapsed onto my bed and that's when the tears came. I had tried to be strong in front of her, so that she would realize its what we needed to do. But I realized that the whole thing had just made me weak.

I looked around the room and all I could see was her, all I could think of was her. On the wall was a painting that we had gotten done at a street fair of the two of us, draped across the computer chair was a scarf she had given me for Christmas, and on my bedside table were countless amounts of framed pictures of us.

She had been my world, my life for the past few years. And it all ended in a matter of a few minutes, from the exchange of a few words, the escapement of a couple tears.

She was gone and a piece of my heart was gone with her.

A piece that she would have forever.

While the rest of my heart broke up into a million pieces.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

"Say cheese." Margaret called out from a few feet away as she moved the camera closer to her face. I wrapped an arm around my mother and plastered on a smile as she captured the moment with a click of her finger.

"That wasgreat Ricky. It's going to look absolutely perfect in that new frame I picked up from that crafts store. I even got second one for you, Nora" Margaret said as she walked towards me. "Now don't look so upset honey. From now on a whole new chapter of your life is about start."

"I guess." I answered as my eyes scanned the courtyard. All around I saw kids dressed in caps and gowns posing for pictures, hugging, and talking. I stopped my gaze at the far right of the area.

There I saw _her_.

She looked as beautiful as ever. The blue gown look amazing. She was laughing at something someone had said and I could almost hear the sound of her cachinnating laugher.

I felt a tug at my heart when I thought about how we weren't sharing this wonderful moment together.

Suddenly I felt her eyes lock into mine. I could see her looking at me. The smile faded from her face. Sadness replaced the happiness in her eyes that was just there. I quickly turned my head to look away.

"It's okay to miss her, you know." My mom placed hand on my shoulder, sending me a sympathetic look.

"I know." I whisper. And then under my breath I added. "I do."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_And third, is when your world splits down the middle_

The three timid knocks on the door let me know it was her.

I had my back facing the doorframe, headphones in my ear.

"Hey." I heard her say and the creak of the door let me know she was inside.

"Hey." I said back as I pulled the ear buds out. "How's it going?"

"It's uh going good. How are things with you?"

"Their fine." How did things get so awkward between us? How could this still be the same girl I used to talk to hours on end on the phone at night? The same girl I used to tell everything to.

"So umm I'm leaving tonight." I moved over on the bed, signaling her to sit down.

"Oh." I answered and she sat down next to me.

"Yeah." I saw that she was twirling a piece of hair in her hand, which I knew she only used to do when she was nervous. "I was just coming by to see if I left anything here." She paused and then said "And to say goodbye." Which came out as barely a whisper.

"I figured that you'd come for your stuff." I got up and grabbed the cardboard box that was lying on the dresser. "This is all of it." Just a few days ago I had searched my whole room for anything that had belonged to her. I had gathered clothes that she had left when she used to spend the night, cds, her iPod, and even pens that I had known belonged to her.

"Thanks." I saw her run a hand over the top of the box. "So I should probably get going. I still have some last minute things to do." I saw her hesitate before she asked. "When are you leaving?"

"Not until Saturday." I answered.

"Oh." She paused and looked back down the box in her hands. "Well like I said I should get going." She stood up and I moved closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her back and she slipped her arms around me. We stood there for a good minute before she finally pulled away. "Bye." She whispered and the she slowly walked away and out of my life for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

"I'm so glad that you're back honey." Margaret said as we stood outside the door my room, my _old_ room.

"I know me too. But me staying here is only temporary. I need to find an apartment before Clementine moves here."

"And I'm so happy for you. I called Chris and he set up an appointment for tomorrow. But I'm glad that you decided to move back here."

"Well this has always felt like home. It was just a matter of time before I came back."

"This is just all so wonderful. Shakur can't wait to see you."

I laughed as I wrapped an arm around her. "We never stopped being a family Mom."

"I know sweetheart." She sighed. "But with you away well it's been tough on your father and I. This'll be good for us."

"Well I agree with you on that Mom. I feel like this'll be good for Clementine and me too."

"I'm sure it will be. Now I have to go check on the pot roast. You're father should be any minute now." And with that she promptly turned around and made her way down the steps into her beloved kitchen.

I turned the knob to the door of my room slowly. I knew that the minute I opened it I was going to be bombarded with memories.

Inside my room was exactly the way I left it. My bed still had the same wooden back head, my dresser was still the same dark blue one that I picked out in high school, and even my desk was still piled high with the same old papers.

The room was still filled with the same memories.

Memories of _her_.

Memories of _us_.

All I could think of when I looked around the room were the times that we spent together in it.

I had stood right in my doorway when I told her I loved her for the first time. We had made love so many times on my bed. She had been sitting in the computer chair when I gave her a promise ring in the eleventh grade, swearing to love her forever, promising to spend the rest of my life with her.

A promise that I fully intended to keep.

A promise that I _didn't_ end up keeping.

But none of that mattered now. I moved on. I didn't think about her every minute of the day anymore. Her face wasn't the first thing I saw in the morning anymore. She wasn't mine anymore.

I met Clementine on my first day of sophomore year in college. She had sat next to me in my English lit class and our relationship grew from there. She was perfect for me. We were comfortable around each other. We could spend hours together just doing things like talk and watch movies. We didn't have to go out and explore. We didn't have to be daring. We could just be us. And that's what I loved about our relationship. And when school ended I asked her to move back home with me. I wanted to start a life with her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

"Yeah babe, I'll pick up the pizza." I spoke into my cellphone as I crossed the street. "Uh huh. I'm heading into the pizza shop now. You can call my mom and let her know we'll be over in an hour. I'll be home in like fifteen minutes." After exchanging "I love yous." I hung up the phone and continued down the street, stopping in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

_She_ was standing at the curb, her back slightly turned to me. But I could still make out her heart shaped face.

Her wavy dark brown that had once reached her chest was now pin straight up her shoulders.

She was smiling, her melodic laugh filling my ears.

Her hand was intertwined with another, much bigger hand.

And she was gazing up at him, lovingly.

A look that she used to give _me_.

"So when I was getting pizza today I kind of ran into somebody." I nonchalantly mentioned to my mother as I handed her a wet plate.

"Was it a friend from high school?" she replied taking the dish from my hand as she began to dry it with a hand towel.

"It was Adrian Lee." I plunged a glass in the soapy water.

"Oh." I heard my mother answer softly. "I didn't tell you? She moved back here a few months ago.

"No I don't think I mentioned that."

"Well I meant to tell you. It must've just slipped my mind."

"She was with someone" I got out casually holding the glass out to her.

"With somebody?" My mother asked confused.

"Yeah you know, with somebody."

"Oh." She said finally catching on. "That was probably her fiancé."

"Fiancé?"

"Yeah his name's Omar. I reckon they've been engaged for about a year now. Did you get a chance to say hi?"

"Um no. She didn't see me."

"Well you'll get a chance to talk at the benefit gala this weekend. Cindy's on the committee, so I'm sure Casey will be there."

"Ricky!" I heard her exclaim from halfway across the room. I could hear her heel hitting the tiled floor as she made her way over. "Ricky, is that really you?"

"Yeah, its me." I answered with a forced smile.

"Wow it's been so long." She leaned in for a hug. But it was unlike any of the hugs that we'd shared. This one was short and quick, a hug that you would give a friend, and acquaintance.

Pulling away I noticed the diamond ring adorning her ring finger. "So it's really good to see you." I said awkwardly.

"I know. I heard you were coming back but I had no idea that you were in town already."

"Yeah, I've been back for about a month." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, even now she had that much of an effect on me.

"Isn't crazy how long it's been since we've seen each other." She reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "It'd been a really long time."

And then he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. "Babe, who's this?"

And for a second there I cringed, hearing him call her that, what I used to call her.

But what really got me was what she answered with. "This is Ricky, a _friend_ from high school."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_And the sixth, is when you admit you may have messed up a little_

The white chair that I was seated in felt like the most uncomfortable seating arrangement ever.

And no, it wasn't the seat.

It was where the seat was located.

I watched as a little red haired girl, who couldn't be older than five, skipped down the aisle throwing flower petals in the air, Amy and Grace dressed in peach, chiffon gowns walked in, and I watched as she floated down the aisle, advancing towards the alter.

To say she looked beautiful would have truly been an understatement.

She looked stunning.

She was glowing.

And right now, more than anything I wished that I were the guy standing at the end of the path she was taking.

This was it. This was where _our_ story ended.

"_Don't do this Adrian."_ I had said walking into the room, closing the door behind me.

She had turned around, shock evident on her face. _"Ricky" _she hissed_. "What the hell are you doing here? Your not supposed to be in here."_

"_Don't do it Adrian."_ I had repeated, walking towards her.

"_What are you talking about Ricky?"_ she had asked with a sigh. And I could tell that she had resisted the urge to run her hand through her perfectly styled hair.

"_Don't get married. Don't marry him."_ I had reached out and caressed her cheek.

"_You have to be kidding me. You can't possibly be doing this."_ She whispered, moving her face away. _"Not now. Not on my wedding day._"

"_I know what I said five years ago Adrian. And believe me when I say that I have replayed that day, that moment in my mind countless of times. Believe me when I say I regret it."_

"_Ricky."_ She had begun to say, but I had cut her off.

"_I know I told you that I wanted things to end between us so that nothing would change. But I was stupid to think that that would happen. Because Adrian"_ I took a deep breath, _"that ruined everything between us, and I hate myself for being to stupid to realize it at that time."_

"_Stop."_ I watched a few tears slipped down her cheeks. _"Please stop."_

I wiped them away gently with my thumb. "_And everyday since then I've thought about that girl I stupidly let go in the fear of getting hurt. The girl that had always been the one for me. She has always been the one for me"_

"_Don't you realize that I'm getting married."_ I almost flinched at the sound of her harsh voice. _"This was not the time to do this, to freaking say this. Everyday for a year I would wish that you would call. You would tell me that it had all been a mistake, they you had made a mistake. But guess what Ricky, you didn't. You didn't call or message or text me. Not once. So forgive me for moving on and not caring anymore. Forgive me for not accepting your apology and calling off my wedding." _She had let out a humorless laugh. _"You broke me that day. And I wanted you to come fix me, but you never did. But Omar, well he came when I needed him to and he stayed. I never have to worry about Mike not staying."_

"_So that's why you're marrying? Because you're sure he won't leave you?"_

"_No I'm marrying him because I love him, like I used to love you."_

"_Adrian."_ That was when she cut me off.

"_I wish you nothing but the best Ricky. I hope you have a wonderful life with Clementine, and I hope you make her as happy as you once made me. I hope you won't give in when things get hard and I hope that you'll always stay by her side." _She let out a shaky breath_. "Because I know how hard it is to be left. I'm not going to stand here and lie and say that I didn't love you. Because I did. I wanted it to be you who I would spend the rest of my life with, but it just wasn't meant to be."_

"_Do you still want it to be me?"_ I asked, tears welled up in my eyes.

"_You have to go Ricky." _She had said with shut eyes, tears seeped through her closed eyelids. _"I'm about to get married."_

And so I watched as she made it to the end of the aisle, as her father gave her to the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

I watched as they were pronounced husband and wife.

I saw the sad smile she had given me as she slipped the ring onto the finger of her soon to be husband, representing their eternal and undying love.

I watched as the love of my life slipped away all because of a stupid mistake I had made when I was eighteen.

A mistake that would forever haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So I realize it wasn't very well written, but nonetheless I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think my tenses are off in some places, so if you spot the mistakes I would really appreciate it if you could point them out.**

**And some things might not have made sense for Ricky and Adrian, but I tried to squeeze in some Secret Life details. **

**What did you guys think about the promo?**

**Ben and Amy scenes!**

**Oh and the second part of Forget you Not is almost done. It will be up soon!**


End file.
